daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Taigan
Doro *You're in for the long term. What I mean by this is you're not one to give up, and you'll keep chasing the rabbit(whether this is a dream or a goal or a person you want) for a looooong time. *You're very perceptive- not one to have the wool pulled over your eyes. *You have an excellent sense of knowing what people (especially those close to you) want and exactly what satisfies them. Additionally, you're probably well-equipped to provide whatever they desire with little to no stress about it. It’s about pleasing your “master.” *You're generally a calm, collected sort of person- but let's face it, the game excites you. You're passionate about your pursuits, sometimes more than people can handle, perhaps. *In addition to being perceptive, you're quick. Maybe you’re first person to shoot their hand up in class when everyone else is rolling their eyes thoughtfully or furrowing their brows in contemplation. You also probably have a fast-paced day that is very active in some way or another. *Hardy; you can endure a lot, and still appear to be just fine, in spite of the stress. Heavy circumstances are not something that deter you. You're good at enduring, as long as you keep your eye on the ball. *Chances are, to at least one person, you're die-hard dedicated. Maybe this person is your lover or maybe it's your best friend. You have a designated "master" for whom, if they only asked or implied it, you’d go to the ends of the earth. *You're of great aid to people, friends and strangers, alike. *Regale and dignified, you're rarely shown with your head down low. This could be a mask because, who smiles and has faith ALL the time? You’re not really the type of person to stay down, however. *People lust for you, either your well-groomed, exotic appearance or the quick, loveable mind sitting behind those dogged eyes. Let's go with saying you're sought after; one of those people everyone wants to be in the sheer vicinity of. *In spite of all this prestige and seemingly elegance, people probably fluff you up to be more than you really are. You're raved about. *You've probably been hurt by this- people blowing you up and expecting certain points or traits, and being disappointed. People also take you for granted in their expectations, so you're probably not met with very much tolerance when you make a mistake. People have high expectations of you. *You use all of your senses to your advantage, there's really no particular trait you lean on more than others. When you encounter situations, you're probably looking at every end and point. The type to smell, taste, see, hear, and think all at once. It allows for a deep assessment of your situations, and works to your benefit. *You've learned to thrive in harsh circumstances with that incredible endurance of yours. In this economy, you’re probably trudging on through in a way that makes people admire you for not losing your head. *Did I mention, determined? Oh so determined to “get the kill,” so to speak, if only so you can get all that wonderful recognition from that person who means the most to you. *You need to roam and move. You are not happy being cooped up all day. You're probably the one who's going to travel the world simply because they absolutely HAVE TO. *Excitement is easily triggered. Although you are generally calm, when you get riled up, you're a wild one! Likewise, if you're kept inside for a week, when you finally get outside, you'll probably have excessive amounts of pent up energy, and this may cause problems for you. Regular activity is a must. *You're not easily intimidated. You're just not. Even when you probably should be. In being hardy and having incredible endurance, you're good at dodging the punches people throw and maintaining your dignity. You're pitted against some rough elements in your life, but you generally come out on top. You're no loser, that's for sure. *Certain people will hold you in extremely high regard. While some will shrug and decide you're not that great, there will be people with intense feelings for you who would love to rip that "hater" a new one. You're extremely important to some people in your life- likely a necessary element. Some people will take you for granted and others will sing your praises even more than you know they should be sang. *You're perfectly capable of being independent. You can get what you want on your own, but let's not jump the gun and say you'd rather be on your own. Far from! Just, when it comes to doing things for yourself, caring for yourself, etc, you'd rather do it yourself. Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Sighthound Category:Author:Doro Category:Class:Mammalia